Tu final feliz
by x0darkness0x
Summary: ONE SHOT. Fik algo paranoico. Pansy encerrada en un extraño lugar junto con otros conocidos. Relato de un día que ella pasa con su misteriosa amiga. Rr por favor!


_hola otra vez! aki teneis otro minifik mio... espero k os guste! rr, xfavor! besitosss_

**_Disclaimer:_** _los personajes (menos la "amiga") pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, el lugar es invento mio..._

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, como todas las que recordaba desde el inicio de su nueva vida. Sabía bien que lo que antes era oscuridad, ahora se había convertido en luz. Dejó que los rayos de Sol le calentaran el rostro por un rato más, disfrutando de aquel momento realmente feliz, el primero de muchos… 

Decidió levantarse cuando el despertador sonó por segunda vez.

Su habitación, blanca, amplia, con un gran ventanal abierto que daba a las montañas, estaba algo desordenada. Sin importarle, decidió recoger los cuatro objetos que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, demasiado cansada y abatida para dejarlos en su sitio.

Pero hoy era un nuevo día… Cada amanecer sucedía, pero hoy sería distinto, por que hoy era feliz.

"Por fin" pensó. "Hace tiempo que esperaba serlo".

Cuando terminó, se vistió. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a por algo de desayuno.

Se preparó una tostada con mantequilla, y la comió tranquilamente.

"Es bueno ver que la vida te sonríe" pensó, contenta.

Acabó de comer la tostada, y salió a la calle, dejando la puerta cerrada con llave. Se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Vivía en una pequeña urbanización, extrañamente cerrada al resto del mundo, pero no importaba. Allí tenían de todo, supermercado, hospital, parque…

- ¡Hola Pansy! –saludó su amiga.

- Hola –dijo ella devolviéndole el saludo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ya lo sabes. Lo sabes todo.

La amiga sonrió.

- Claro que lo sé todo.

- ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Yo siempre estoy.

- ¿Estás?

- Sí¡estoy y ya!

- ¿Sólo estás?

- Sólo estoy.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ya lo sé. Pero tranquila, lo entenderás.

- ¿Cuándo, amiga?

- No falta mucho, créeme. Deberíamos ir a comprar.

- ¿Qué te hace falta?

- A mí nada; a ti te falta arroz.

- ¿Arroz?

- Sí, hoy comerás arroz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya verás como lo comerás…

Sonrió pícaramente.

- Podemos ir a comprar luego –sugirió ella.

- Sí podríamos. Pero mejor no. Luego quieres ir al parque.

- ¿Al parque? Pero si a mí no…

- Créeme… Quieres ir al parque.

Ella asintió dócilmente.

- Saluda a Draco, te está esperando –dijo la amiga.

- Nunca me ha esperado.

- Ahora sí.

Ella miró al hombre rubio, de unos treinta años que cruzaba la calle, con la mano levantada y dedicándole un saludo cortés. Estaba algo despeinado, pero ella no se fijó en eso.

Recordó que el día anterior ir despeinado era normal, así que supuso que lo seguía siendo.

- Sí, es normal. Todos van así. Vais así.

- ¿Yo también? –dijo tocándose el pelo, algo desconcertada.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy distinta, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué? Eres mi amiga, pero… ¿por qué eres distinta?

- Sigue andando, no podemos perder tiempo. Ya te he dicho que tienes que comprar.

- Sí…

Ella quedó callada el tiempo que tardaron en andar cien metros.

- ¿Por qué eres distinta? –preguntó de nuevo.

La amiga sonrió, una sonrisa algo forzada. Le cogió la mano, y le mostró la muñeca.

- Por esto –dijo mientras ponía su muñeca al lado de la de su amiga.

- ¿Cuándo hice esto? –preguntó contemplando la cicatriz que tenía -. ¿Lo hicieron todos los de aquí?

- Sí, todos menos yo.

- ¿Y por qué estás conmigo? Hay muchos otros… ¿no?

- Sí, pero tú me necesitas.

- ¿Los demás no?

- Ellos ya tienen…

El resto de la respuesta se convirtió en un susurro, que Pansy no oyó, pero tampoco se preocupó por eso.

- Pero ahora eres feliz¿recuerdas? –le dijo la amiga, algo dura, sin dejar la posibilidad de ambigüedad en su tono de voz.

- ¡Sí! –dijo ella con la actitud soñadora de quien encuentra la vida, después de años persiguiéndola -. Ahora soy feliz.

- Vamos a comprar arroz.

Ella siguió a su amiga, que puso rumbo al supermercado.

Permanecieron calladas hasta que llegaron al edificio. En realidad, parecían almas gemelas, no hacía falta que se dijeran nada. Se entendían, y ya estaba.

- Dos paquetes de arroz.

- ¿Dos? –preguntó ella asombrada -. Estaré yo sola… Tú como mucho. ¿No son muchos?

- Tendrás hambre, y así te distraerás.

- ¿Me distraeré de qué?

- No puedo decírtelo, lo siento…

- ¿Pero es algo bueno?

- Es algo.

- ¿Bueno o malo?

- Algo. Lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

- Es igual. No importa. Perdón por insistir.

- Tranquila, ya está perdonado.

Ella cogió los dos paquetes, y se acercó a la caja a pagar.

- ¿Dos paquetes? –preguntó la cajera -. ¿No son muchos para ti sola?

- Tendré hambre –respondió ella, convencida.

- Bueno…

Pansy pagó, y luego salieron.

- Vamos a tu casa –dijo la amiga -. Tienes que cocinar el arroz.

- Pero si quería ir al parque.

- No hay tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Son las dos, es hora de comer.

- ¿Las dos?

- Sí.

- ¿Tan rápido ha pasado?

- ¡No es tan rápido! –respondió algo bruscamente.

- Lo siento… Es que… Quería ir al parque.

- Puedes ir luego. Si quieres, te acompaño.

- Me gustaría.

- Lo sé. Vamos a tu casa –repitió.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Has dejado cerrado, no?

- Sí, pero tengo la llave.

- No, no la tienes.

- ¡Sí¡La guardé en el bolsillo después de cerrar!

- No es verdad. Cerraste la puerta, pero la llave la dejaste en la cerradura.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

- No estaba cuando ha pasado.

- Pero lo sabes. Sabes que ha pasado.

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo, si no estabas?

- No es lo importante ahora. ¿Cómo entramos?

- Yo… Bueno, siempre puedo entrar por la ventana.

- Hazlo. Mira, la has dejado abierta.

- Ya voy. Espera un momento, ahora te abro.

- No –dijo la amiga.

- ¿No?

- Esperaré por aquí. Tú come, cuando salgas estaré esperándote.

- ¿Dónde?

- Me verás –dijo simplemente -. Adiós.

- Adiós… Hasta luego.

Ella entró en su casa por el ventanal de su habitación. Fue a la cocina rápidamente, y cocinó un paquete y medio de arroz todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Se lo comió todo aunque no tenía hambre, y una hora después de cuando se despidió de su amiga, salió a la calle.

La amiga estaba sentada en el portal.

- ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

- ¿Tanto? Sólo una hora.

- ¡No¡Son las seis!

- ¿Has estado esperando?

- ¡Claro!

- Eh… yo… Lo siento.

- Da igual. Vamos al parque.

- Ya no tengo ganas de ir.

- Sí, si que tienes.

- Bueno, tal vez unas pocas…

- Estará Draco allí.

- Pero Draco me da igual.

- No, no te da igual. Le quieres. Le amas.

- ¿Le quiero? –preguntó extrañada -. Sí, ahora que lo mencionas… Sí le quiero.

- En el parque le verás.

- ¿Podemos ir?

- ¿Tienes ganas?

- ¡Claro! Desde que me he levantado.

La amiga sonrió. Empezaron a andar hacia el parque, en silencio, como casi siempre que andaban.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó ella una vez llegaron.

- Allí –dijo su amiga, señalando un rincón entre los árboles, algo oculto.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Se dirigieron hacia allí.

Apoyado en la corteza del árbol, estaba Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, un cuchillo en las manos y el cuello sangrando, con un gran corte.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo un grito.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –preguntó ella.

- Su vida no tenía sentido –respondió su amiga.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, y la tuya tampoco.

- Sí, la mía si tiene.

- No, no tiene.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No tiene sentido!

- Hoy era feliz –dijo Pansy, meciéndose levemente con la mirada perdida.

- No eras feliz.

- Sí lo era.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí era feliz¡Hoy era feliz!

- Eso no es verdad. No eras feliz, hoy. Ni ayer. ¡Ni nunca! Nunca serás feliz.

- Sí lo seré… -dijo ella, sin querer perder la esperanza.

- No, no lo serás.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No! No eres feliz. No serás feliz. ¡No es tu destino!

Ella bajó los ojos.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

Su amiga miró a Malfoy. Luego, el cuchillo.

Se arrodilló para cogerlo, y se lo tendió a ella.

- ¿Matarme? –preguntó ella asombrada.

- Claro. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

- Pero no quiero…

- ¡Sí quieres!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por que sé todo. Lo sé todo. Te lo he dicho antes.

- Es verdad… Perdón, lo había olvidado.

Ella cogió el cuchillo que le tendía su amiga.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó.

- En la muñeca. En ambas, por seguridad.

- ¿Quieres decir¿Es necesario?

- Sí, lo es.

- Vale…

Miró sus manos, y, sin cerrar los ojos, cortó. Notó como la sangre empezaba a caer.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó ella -. Eres mi amiga, pero no sé todavía tu nombre, ni tu procedencia… No sé nada de ti, de hecho…

- Yo soy tú. O, mejor dicho, tu otra parte de ti misma. Te complemento. Siempre lo he hecho. No eres una sola… Eres dos. Siempre has sido dos. Somos dos…

- Oh, entonces es verdad… Me han traído aquí por que estoy loca.

- Claro. ¿Cómo no ibas a estar loca?

- Bueno, creí que…

- Nunca creíste nada correcto, en tu vida.

- Ya…

Entonces recordó todo.

Cerró los ojos.

Fue en una noche oscura. Ella no podía dormir, tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, una sensación de angustia, de pánico, pero, sobretodo, de placer y culpa… Un mal presentimiento. Bajó a su sala común para distraerse con algún libro, pero, en lugar de libros, encontró a la mayor parte de sus compañeros.

Tampoco podían dormir.

Conversando con ellos se dio cuenta de que padecían el mismo mal que ella. Asustados, decidieron ir a buscar al jefe de su casa, Severus Snape.

No lo encontraron por ninguna parte. Fueron al Gran Comedor, con la intención de sentirse allí más protegidos del sentimiento que empezaba a pesarles como la más grande de las condenas.

Se encontraron con que las otras casas estaban ya allí.

"No entiendo nada" suspiró Pansy, poniendo voz a lo que todos sentían.

La culpa cada vez les ahogaba más… Querían librarse de ella, como fuera. Querían respirar tranquilos, querían dejar de sufrir ese sentimiento maldito que les oprimía el corazón y les impedía pensar con claridad…

De pronto, miles de cuchillos aparecieron en el techo. Lentamente, como si alguien sostuviera una cuerda desde arriba y la soltara poco a poco, fueron bajando…

Todos los alumnos se miraban entre ellos. Nadie supo quién dio el primer paso, quien cogió el primer cuchillo y quién desgarró la carne de sus muñecas en primer lugar. Pero todos tomaron su ejemplo, dándose cuenta de que, al morir, desaparecería la sensación en sus estómagos…

Pansy cogió un cuchillo de plata casi con desesperación, y, sin ningún miramiento, lo clavó en sus muñecas con toda la fuerza y brusquedad que le fue posible.

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas de dolor e incomprensión.

En los pocos segundos que le quedaban de cordura, un extraño pensamiento invadió su mente: lord Voldemort había echado un antiguo encantamiento confundirles hasta el punto de llegar a perder la cabeza y a un intento fallido de suicidio.

Supo que era cierto. Era el ataque más efectivo hacia Dumbledore que se le podía haber ocurrido.

- ¿Me estoy muriendo? –preguntó Pansy abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

- No, estás muerta ya. Desde hace tiempo. Esto es solo el final.

- ¿El final¿Qué final¿El final feliz?

- Sí, claro… Tu final feliz.


End file.
